Healing
by PixieXH
Summary: Chap2 ReUp!END! /[SoonHoon] Jihoon tidak pulang ke dorm selama dua hari/ "Lihat? Dia santai saja sedari tadi. Mungkin dia memang baik-baik saja jadi aku tak usah khawatir" / "Hyung, Kau tidak pulang?". / "Aku merindukanmu Baby ji"./"aku juga"./"kau itu penyembuh lelahku soon". (Two Shoot)
1. Chapter 1

_**PixieXh**_

Kwon Soonyoung

X

Lee Jihoon

 _Summary: Jihoon tidak pulang ke dorm selama dua hari/ "Lihat? Dia santai saja sedari tadi. Mungkin dia memang baik-baik saja jadi aku tak usah khawatir" /_ "Hyung, Kau tidak pulang?". / "Aku merindukanmu Baby ji"./"aku juga"./"kau itu penyembuh lelahku soon".

* * *

Jihoon mendesah kasar, otaknya terasa mau meledak. Mouse yang ada di genggamannya diremat kuat-kuat. Sudah dua hari dia mengutak-atik lirik lagu dan instrument untuk comeback seventeen bulan depan. Benar-benar menguras tenaganya bahkan dia belum tidur selama dua hari.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan marmut jeleknya. Apakah dia makan dengan baik, jadi Jihoon memutuskan untuk menghubungi Soonyoung.

Tepat saat Jihoon ingin meraih ponselnya di meja. Pintu studio terbuka lebar. Seungcheol datang menghampirinya di studio.

"Masih asik ji?". Tanya Seungcheol lirih.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. "Kepalaku terasa mau pecah hyung".

Seungcheol tertawa pelan, sambil menepuk bahu Jihoon. "Ayo keluar, kita akan berunding sebentar". Jihoon mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti langkah Seungcheol keluar menuju ruang latihan.

Di sana para member sudah berkumpul. Suasananya menjadi riuh, karena Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang sedang melontarkan candaan lucunya. Tapi mata sipitnya terfokus pada Soonyoung. Biasanya pemuda bermata 10:10 itu akan ikut bergabung bersama Seokmin dan Seungkwan untuk melawak tapi hari ini berbeda sekali dia hanya duduk diam bersandar pada cermin. Seperti ada aura kelam dan gelap di sekitar Soonyoung. Namun, setidaknya Soonyoung terlihat segar. _Mungkin dia makan dengan baik_ pikir Jihoon.

Seungcheol duduk bersila menepuk lantai sebelah kanannya yang kosong. Jihoon menghampirinya. Mata Soonyoung melihat gerak-gerik Jihoon sedari tadi tanpa pemuda mungil itu tahu.

Seungcheol sedaritadi berbicara tentang comeback mereka nanti, semuanya sangat aktif melontarkan ide mereka. Bahkan Dino juga ikut mengutarakan idenya tapi dengan cepat di tolak mentah-mentah para hyungnya. Alhasil, Dino hanya ber _sulking_ ria karena itu.

Wonwoo yang menyadari Soonyoung diam sedari tadi menyikut lengannya. Soonyoung menoleh sebentar, "Mwohae?"

"Kau tidak ingin menyampaikan usul koreonya?".

"Malas, tidak ada ide".

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Biasanya Soonyoung akan dengan cepat menemukan ide-ide briliannya tapi sekarang kontras sekali Soonyoung sangat tidak dalam kondisi baik. Tapi sejurus dengan arah pandang Soonyoung, Wonwoo dapat cepat membaca situasi.

"Sepertinya kalian harus bicara baik-baik". tutur Wonwoo pelan. Soonyoung menggeleng. "Aku lelah, dia keras kepala".

"Lihat? Dia santai saja sedari tadi. Mungkin dia memang baik-baik saja jadi aku tak usah khawatir". Lanjut Soonyoung. Wonwoo berdehem singkat. "terserahmu kalau begitu".

.

.

"Hyung, Kau tidak pulang?".

Jihoon menghentikan aktifitasnya mengarang instrument. Menoleh kearah Mingyu. "Sedikit lagi". Lalu melanjutkan kegiataanya lagi.

"Pulanglah hyung, istirahatlah. Aku tahu kau belum tidur selama dua hari".

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kantung matanya mulai menghitam seperti bayi panda, wajahnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan. "satu jam lagi aku akan pulang".

Mingyu Tersenyum menampilkan taring lucunya. "Arraso! Hwaiting!". Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian.

Sesuai janji Jihoon tadi satu jam sudah berlalu jadi dia cepat-cepat membereskan kerjaanya. Menaruh kertas-kertas lirik secara rapi di meja. kemudian mengambil jaket biru mudanya. Itu jaket Soonyoung, bau maskulin Soonyoung tetap melekat disana. Ia jadi bersemu merah, Ia merindukan Kwonnya. Dengan buru-buru dia keluar studio tak lupa mematikan lampu dan menguncinya.

.

.

Sepi.

Suasana dorm tampak sepi, Jihoon melihat jam tangannya. Hampir tengah malam. Pasti semua member sudah tidur sedari tadi. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Menyandarkan bahunya sebentar. Matanya hampir terpejam sebelum Soonyoung tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, ia hanya menatap kehadiran Jihoon sekilas sebelum pergi menuju dapur. Pemuda mungil itu menatap heran. _Bahkan tidak menyapaku?_ –tanya Jihoon dalam hati.

Badan Jihoon terasa berat saat dia memaksa berdiri menyusul Kwon-nya. Sesekali menguap lebar menahan kantuk. Jihoon berdehem sebentar menunggu Soonyoung menyelesaikan acara minumnya.

"Apa?". Sahut Soonyoung ketus.

Jihoon cemberut tidak suka atas responnya. "Aku di rumah Soon".

Soonyoung menutup pintu kulkas, hanya memandang Jihoon dari sudut matanya. "Oh, selamat datang".

"Yak!".

"Apa Jihoon?!".

Jihoon diam tertegun, barusan Soonyoung memanggil namanya tadi dan itu berarti Soonyoung sedang marah. "m-maaf". Cicit JIhoon sambil beringsut sedikit menjauh.

Soonyoung mendesah pelan, sedikit merasa kasihan melihat Jihoon menatap takut padanya. "Apa kau benar-benar lupa jalan pulang ke dorm ji?". Nada suaranya sedikit lebih pelan. Jihoon menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?".

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku? Kau bahkan tidak mengabariku selama dua hari jihoon, apa kencanmu dengan studio musik sangat membuatmu nyaman? aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, tapi sama saja ucapanku kau anggap angin lalu".

Jihoon diam mengigit bibirnya. Soonyoung saat dalam keadaan marah seperti ini mampu membuat Jihoon tak bisa berkutik, menakutkan.

"Bukan begitu soon-". Dia jalan mendekat. "Aku jelas merindukanmu, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan lagunya secepat mungkin. Aku sampai lupa untuk menghubungimu. Bumzu hyung sering merevisi nadanya yang kurang dan itu membuat berpikir ulang, kau bilang kita harus professional". Lanjutnya. "Maafkan aku". Senyumnya manis seperti kembang gula membuat amarah Soonyoung mulai memudar.

"Lihat kantung matamu, babyji". Tangan pemuda yang lebih tua mengusap lembut pipi gembul pemuda yang lebih muda. "Aku sangat khawatir kau tidak beristirahat sama sekali-".

"-Aku merindukanmu babyji".

Jihoon memeluknya tiba-tiba, menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung, menghirup aroma tubuh Soonyoung yang menjadi candunya. "Aku juga Soonyoungiee~". Soonyoung tersenyum sambil membelai pelan surai coklat Jihoon. "Mandi, makan, dan istirahatlah sayang". Lalu mengecup puncuk kepalanya.

"Ani, aku ingin langsung tidur, dipelukan soonyoungie ya?".

Soonyoung mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas. "Apapun untukmu baby".

 **TBC**

 **~See You next chap~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PixieXh**_

Kwon Soonyoung

X

Lee Jihoon

Jihoon memeluknya tiba-tiba, menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung, menghirup aroma tubuh Soonyoung yang menjadi candunya. "Aku merindukanmu Soonyoungiee~". Soonyoung tersenyum sambil membelai pelan surai coklat Jihoon. "Mandi, makan, dan istirahatlah sayang". Lalu mengecup puncuk kepalanya.

"Ani, aku ingin langsung tidur, dipelukan soonyoungie ya?".

Soonyoung mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas. "Apapun untukmu baby".

* * *

Sinar matahari pelan-pelan masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Mengusik tidur namja manis yang ada di dekapan Soonyoung. Semalam Jihoonnya ingin di temani tidur. Dia pun tak keberatan.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung sudah bangun dari tadi tapi dia tidak tega membangunkan Jihoon. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Jihoon. Sedikit mendesah pelan melihat guratan lelah di wajah kekasihnya. Dia sangat paham tuntutan Jihoon sebagai _lead voca_ l, bahkan juga dia berposisi sama seperti Jihoon sebagai _lead dancer._ Hanya saja dia tak sekeras kepala Jihoon sampai harus mengabaikan kesehatannya. Mau jadi seperti apa _Lead dancer_ tapi tidak mempunyai _performance_ yang baik karena tidak _fit_ , begitu juga _performance_ nya di atas ranjang –ups-

 _Jihoon_ yang merasa terganggu menggeliat pelan, mencoba membuka matanya.

"Pagi Jihoon…"

Sapa Soonyoung lembut sambil mengecup kening Jihoon. Pemuda pendek itu terkikik pelan, "Pagi Soon…",

"Apa yang lain sudah bangun?". Tanyanya

"Mereka sudah pergi latihan". Jawab Soonyoung santai.

"APA?".

Soonyoung kembali mendekap Jihoon, "Tidak papa, aku sudah bilang ke manager-nim kalau kau sakit dan harus istirahat total". Kata Soonyoung santai. Jihoon mendengus. "Lalu kau? Kenapa tidak latihan?".

"Aku menemanimu kan?".

Jihoon mencubit lengan Soonyoung, "Aww, Ji. Apa salahku?".

"Bisa-bisanya kau! Lalu bagaimana dengan koreonya?".

"Aku serahkan ke Chan, Jun, dan Minghao".

"Bagai-"

Belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya Soonyoung sudah menutup mulutnya. "Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang pikirkan aku dan dirimu saja".

Jihoon menggangguk lucu sampai Soonyoung gemas dan tidak tahan mengecup bibirnya bertubi-tubi. "Masih lelah?". Tanyanya lembut. Jihoon menggeleng pelan. "Ani, Kau kan penyembuh lelahku".

"Aku merindukanmu". Soonyoung menggeram rendah di telinga Jihoon hingga membuatnya bergidik geli.

Jihoon sangat paham arti 'merindukan' Soonyoung dan dia juga tidak munafik kalau dia juga sangat merindukan Soonyoung – lebih tepatnya sentuhan Soonyoung- juga.. Hey! Tolong ingatkan Jihoon itu juga salahnya tidak pulang dan malah sibuk berkencan dengan studio tercintanya.

Jihoon mengecup bibir Soonyoung, "Aku juga".

Hanya satu kalimat saja dari Jihoon, Soonyoung seakan diberi lampu hijau. dia dengan perlahan menindih Jihoon. Menguncinya di bawah tubuhnya. Jihoon yang melihatnya tertawa lucu, "Hey, Tuan Kwon. Wanna play?", mengerling nakal yang menghasilkan decakan halus Soonyoung. "Belajar darimana kau, hum?".

"Tidak belajar lebih tepatnya, tapi terkontaminasi".

Soonyoung mengecupi wajah Jihoon. "Aku mencintaimu baby".

"Aku mencintaimu Soonyoung".

Setelahnya Soonyoung mencium bibir Jihoon lembut, dengan senang hati Jihoon membalasnya sambil memeluk leher Soonyoung. Lidah Soonyoung mengabsen deretan gigi manis kekasih mungilnya. Jihoon terbuai dan mendesah tertahan, salah satu tanganya menjambak halus rambut Soonyoung. Cipakan khas tercipta saat Soonyoung mulai mencium lebih dalam. Bibir Jihoon manis menurutnya, lebih manis dari kembang gula termanis di dunia. Dia juga tidak akan bosan mencicipi ' kembang gula'-nya ini. Sangat memabukkan.

…

Tangan Jihoon bergetar menggenggam telapak tangan besar Soonyoung dengan berharap rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya akan hilang. Sialan si sipit Kwon Soonyoung yang tidak ingin memakai _lube._ Kelamaan katanya? Ingin Jihoon mengumpati Soonyoung sekarang tetapi Soonyoung menghentak kasar dibawah sana dengan tidak sabaran. Jihoon berteriak nyaring untung saja _dorm_ mereka sepi, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Seungcheol akan berteriak tidak kalah kencang untuk meminta mereka menyumpal mulut mereka selama bercinta.

"SOONYOUNG!".

Soonyoung hanya nyengir santai sambil mengecupi wajah Jihoon. "Maaf, tadi aku kelepasan". Tidak ingin menghilangkan hasrat mereka Soonyoung mulai menciumi tengkuk Jihoon dan mengulum telinganya.

"Nghhh… soon~".

 _"Can I Move now?"_. Jihoon mengangguk pelan "Tapi perlahan, oke?".

" _Trust me, baby"._

Sesuai janjinya Soonyoung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan sambil memandangi Jihoon lekat seperti ingin menelanjangi Jihoon walaupun Jihoon faktanya piyama birunya itu masih melekat di badannya biarpun sudah berantakan karena kesukaan Soonyoung ketika bercinta adalah hanya tubuh bagian bawah mereka saja yang terekspos. Menggairahkan menurutnya. –dasar kwon sinting-

..

Badan Jihoon terhentak kasar di ranjang. Ia memeganggi kepala ranjang untuk menahannya agar tidak terbentur. Mulutnya terbuka mendesah sambil merapalkan nama kekasihnya.

"Ahhh Soon! Faster nghhhh please~"

Tidak menurutinya Soonyoung malah melambatkan gerakan pinggulnya. Hampir berhenti. Jihoon mendesah tidak suka.

"Soooonnnnieee".

"Apa yang kau minta, sayang?".

JIhoon menggeram kesal, Ia selalu benci kalau Soonyoung sudah menunjukkan sifat _kinky_ -nya, yahh walaupun diam-diam Ia menyukainya.

"You want to finish it?". Tanya Soonyoung dengan suara Bassnya yang –sialan- terlalu seksi itu.

"Okay". Tak ada jawaban jadi dia berniat melepaskan kejantanannya, tapi lengannya dengan cepat ditahan si tangan mungil. Soonyoung menyeringai merasa senang.

"Please, Inside me~ Daddy~~". Jihoon merengek

"Inside? What?".

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Masuki aku dadd~~ lubangku gatal ingin dihentak".

 _Bingo! You got it Kwon!_

"Kau ingin dihajar habis-habisan hum? Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama seminggu sayang".

Dan setelahnya Soonyoung memegangi pinggang Jihoon dan kembali menghentak pinggulnya. Kepala Jihoon mendadak merasa pening. Pening yang menyenangkan. Benar kata orang jika orang pintar menari juga akan pintar di atas ranjang, Hell! Kwon Soonyoung is so damn hot now.

"AH! Ohhhhh disitu… deeperhhhh anghhh". Jihoon mencengkram kuat bahu Soonyoung. Terlalu menyenangkan sampai membuatnya melayang. Salah satu alasan mengapa dia sangat menggilai Kekasih marmutnya karena Soonyoung selelau berhasil membuatnya meembuang lelahnya sejenak. Memberinya kenikmatan, tentu saja.

"Lubangmu nakalhh ahh sekali ji".

Soonyoung menghajar _Sweetspot_ Jihoon habis-habisan. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam memompa kejantananan Jihoon. _Double pleasure_. Jihoon menekan tengkuk Soonyoung untuk mendekat mencium bibirnya yang sudah membengkak karena dihisap terus menerus. Kakinya naik melingkari pinggang sang dominan yang malah membuatnya semakin mendesah kencang karena kejantanan Soonyoung masuk lebih dalam menghentaknya. Friksi yang menyenangkan.

"Soon! Anghhh soon".

Ranjang tempat mereka bergulat berderit riuh, sprei dan selimut sudah berserakan dengan baju bawahan mereka. Soonyoung benar-benar menghajarnya. Tiba-tiba perutnya menegang. Ia akan datang tapi Soonyoung menutup jalan keluarnya.

"Pleaseeehh ahh I wanna cum ohhh".

"Shit! Not now, dear".

Dan Soonyoung makin menghentak kasar ke dalam hole Jihoon sampai Ia rasanya ingin mual.

"Bantu ahhh aku Ji!"

Ya.. Soonyoung memang lelaki tangguh ketika bercinta, dia akan meminta Jihoon ber-dirty talk untuk membantu 'pelepasannya' dan Jihoon mau tidak mau menurutinya karena tidak mungkin ia menunggu Soonyoung ejakulasi hingga dia juga bisa ejakulasi. Gila.

"Dadd~~~ Ahhhh gagahi aku dengan kasar, henta- Uhmmmppp"

Soonyoung membungkam bibir Jihoon dan melumatnya habis tidak tahan.

"Bersama"

Dan punggung Jihoon terangkat naik saat pelepasannya yang didamba datang bersamaan dengan sperma Soonyoung yang mengaliri holenya. Ugh, rasanya benar-benar penuh dan nikmat. Soonyoung menggeram seksi.

Untuk sesaat mereka menikmati euphoria ini sampai Soonyoung mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Itu hebat dan panas". Wajah Jihoon memerah, Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Soonyoung menghirup aroma maskulinnya. "Kau Juga Hebat". Gumamnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum, melepaskan kontak intim mereka. Jihoon sedikit meringis sakit.

"Gwaenchana?".

Jihoon mengangguk mantap sambil mengambil selembar _tissue_ di meja nakas untuk membersihkan sperma Soonyoung diholenya yang mengalir keluar mengotori paha dalamnya.

"Kau keluar terlalu banyak Kwon". Celetuk Jihoon

Soonyoung hanya tertawa menanggapi. "Salahkan holemu yang kelaparan dengan spermaku".

Sialan. Jihoon merona hebat.

"Apalagi holemu itu benar-benar sempit, ohh seperti ingin digagahi kasar".

Fuck it! Cukup sudah!

Dengan tidak sabaran Jihoon memukul-mukul Soonyoung dengan guling.

"HENTIKAN! DASAR MESUM!".

 _ **END**_

Maaf ya lama nerusinnya, jadi mengecewakan. Kemarin lagi sibuk dengan Ujian. Temen tiba-tiba nyletuk pingin buat ini FF segera di tuntasin jadi yahh untuk adegan 'itu' si teman (panggil saja nudnud) berpengaruh besar atas ini but I Really appreciate her. Untuk FF Meanie yang 'You Think Who You Are?' bakal lama dilanjut.

By the way, Terima kasih banget buat para readers^^ /Laugh/ aku tau ending ini enggak memuaskan, kependekkan, but. Mind To Review? Kritik dan saran sangat membantu guys^^

 _ **~See You Next Time~**_


End file.
